


amour en fièvre

by suheafoams



Series: fox gamble universe [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, cat!jangjun, fox!joochan, wolf!sungyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/pseuds/suheafoams
Summary: “Whenever Jangjun wasn’t being mean, he was worrying over you. So was I,” Joochan says. He puckers his lips expectantly, considering the conversation as good as done, and it makes Sungyoon chuckle.“You’ll catch my cold,” Sungyoon reminds him.“Idiots don’t get sick,” Jangjun mutters, though he looks half tempted to approach them and get his fill of kisses, too, “he’ll be fine.”(sungyoon falls sick and has to cancel on dinner. joochan and jangjun throw a fit and rush over to take care of him when they find out he's not actually doing overtime at work.)
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Hong Joochan, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Hong Joochan/Lee Jangjun, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun, Hong Joochan/Lee Jangjun
Series: fox gamble universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115552
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	amour en fièvre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjxngyoons (jjxneus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/gifts).



> written 4 janus who is a patient, darling soul with love TM 
> 
> hope it's a fun read for everyone who decides to check this out! ♥

When Sungyoon has to cancel on his dinner date with Joochan and Jangjun, the disappointment laced throughout Joochan’s wobbly voice makes him grimace. “You can’t make it?” 

“Can’t be helped,” Jangjun says. He’s putting on his dismissive, _I’ll-be-fine_ voice, but Sungyoon knows for a fact that Jangjun gets even lonelier than Joochan does when things don’t go according to plan for the three of them, and that’s… “Work is important, hyung. Don’t worry.” 

Another pang of guilt. It’s a necessary lie Sungyoon has to make, or else his fox and kitten will come sprinting to his side upon hearing the truth: that Sungyoon is not doing overtime for work like he says he is and is actually falling sick instead. 

The problem is that Sungyoon can’t really afford to take time off if he’s feeling a little unwell, not with his work ethic and ever demanding schedule, but his body can only take so much physical and emotional stress before it reasonably lashes out at him for his own good. He sure is feeling the consequences in full force now that it’s sinking in that his symptoms aren’t going to disappear anytime soon, and he’s going to curl up in bed as soon as he gets home. 

“You guys should still go,” Sungyoon says as he adjusts his phone in between his cheek and shoulder, licking his lips and trying to forget how dry his mouth feels, how much his throat burns just from swallowing his own saliva. “It’d be a waste to cancel the reservation.” 

“Joochan’s too noisy for fancy restaurants like that if you’re not there to keep him in check,” Jangjun says, and that has Joochan arguing that Jangjun’s just as loud as him in the background while Jangjun laughs in vicious delight. “...but I’ll consider it.” 

“Be kind to each other,” Sungyoon says sternly when he hears Joochan make an irritated whine, probably in response to Jangjun sticking his tongue out at the fox, and he only ends the call once it seems like Jangjun’s had his fill of being a menace and promises Sungyoon he’ll take Joochan on a Very Nice date. 

☆☆☆

Little is going through Sungyoon’s mind several hours later when he accepts an incoming call on his phone with half closed eyes, blanket still pulled up to his chin. As soon as he’d gotten home, he’d barely switched into more comfortable clothes before face-planting straight into bed, thoughts of dinner or showering or a much needed house cleaning shoved to the back of his mind in favor of sweet _sleep_.

“Hello?” 

“Sungyoon hyung?” Joochan’s voice is so _bright_ , and the clarity of it, along with the loud background noises of passerby conversations and traffic, makes Sungyoon sit upright in bed. “Are you at the office? We’re going to pick up some dessert and wanted to ask if we could drop by.” 

“Um.” Sungyoon fumbles with his phone as it nearly slips out of his hand, unable to stifle the subsequent whine he makes when he’s struck by a wave of nausea. He hadn’t thought this far ahead, what to do if either of his boyfriends unexpectedly called him while he was trying to sleep the sickness away, and the added fatigue makes it even harder to form coherent sentences. “Drop by…” 

“You sound weird,” Jangjun interrupts. Sungyoon sighs, because he knows it’s futile to try and talk his way out of this when Jangjun is already suspicious, always pays attention to the details as much as he pretends not to. “It doesn’t seem like you’re at work.” 

After a beat of silence, Sungyoon admits, “Not right now, no.” 

“What’s going on?” Joochan asks. “If you’re not at work then what are you doing?” 

“I’m actually…” Inconveniently, Sungyoon’s nose decides right at that moment to let him know it’s congested, and he makes a muffled sniffling noise that Jangjun catches immediately. 

“You’re _sick,_ ” Jangjun says. The way his voice flattens with displeasure means his ears are flattening too, like Sungyoon is a little kid who misbehaved and not the oldest between the three of them. “And you didn’t tell us.” 

Sungyoon curls in on himself. “Because I didn’t want to cause unnecessary concern.” 

“You’ve already caused unnecessary concern by trying to hide the fact that you’re not feeling well,” Jangjun says. His hands are probably on his hips, and Sungyoon smiles just imagining it, even if it hurts to move his facial muscles. “I’ll only feel at peace once I’ve seen you in person.” 

“No, no, it’s _fine—_ ” 

“It’s _not_ fine. I’m coming, too, and you’re not allowed to say no,” Joochan says, which draws a chuckle out of Sungyoon. He really shouldn’t forget how much Joochan and Jangjun operate as a unit, even if they’re always at odds on the surface. “Jangjun, we should go to the grocery store first before we head over to hyung’s apartment.” 

“Right,” Jangjun agrees, then gets louder once he speaks into the phone again. “We’ll call later if there’s a good ice cream sale, or something.” 

Joochan chirps, “Ice cream?” 

“For Sungyoon, not _you_ ,” Jangjun says impatiently, and the last thing Sungyoon hears before his boyfriends hang up is Jangjun telling Joochan that _maybe_ he’ll get to lick the ice cream jar lid—

Sungyoon laughs as he discards his phone somewhere next to his pillow, guilt and discomfort finally giving way to a childlike happiness at being able to anticipate a brighter end to his evening even if it means a little more noise. 

☆☆☆

“You’re going to _wake_ hyung up at this rate,” is the first thing Sungyoon hears of his boyfriends’ arrival: Jangjun chiding Joochan for closing the door too loudly and stumbling over what’s probably Sungyoon’s work shoes, followed by a slightly panicked Joochan going _oh no, those are the expensive ones_ — 

Sungyoon’s already smiling and sitting up when the two of them poke their heads into his bedroom. “I imagine your date wasn’t as peaceful as I had hoped?” 

“Wow, your voice sounds rough,” Joochan says, then backtracks, pressing three fingers to his own lips for talking without a filter. “I mean, are you feeling alright, Sungyoon hyung?!” 

“Could be better,” Sungyoon says with a laugh. Joochan can only control one thing at a time, and being so careful with his words means his volume is left unsupervised. “But I’m feeling more energetic now that you’re here.” 

Jangjun snorts at the lip service, but Joochan blushes, whole face lighting up like he’s been given the world with just one flirty remark from Sungyoon, albeit a croaky one. “That’s good,” Joochan says, relieved, cheeks still strawberry flushed just like his fur and hair, “because I have to tell you about how mean Jangjun was to me during dinner—”

“Was not,” Jangjun interjects, and Joochan makes a small kick backwards that Jangjun manages to avoid. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed where Sungyoon’s fluffy tail is dangling, Joochan carefully reaches out to touch the red fur. It’s not as vivid in tone as Sungyoon’s recently dyed hair, but Joochan doesn’t seem to pay that any attention as he whines, “Jangjun laughed at me when I tried to pronounce something on the menu.” 

“You were cute,” Jangjun says. There’s a glint in his eye implying otherwise. “I was smitten.”

“Don’t play nice in front of Sungyoon hyung,” Joochan says to him, before turning to face Sungyoon again. “Can I get a kiss for my suffering? It was the worst date ever because you weren’t there.” 

“Was it really?” Sungyoon asks. 

“Whenever Jangjun wasn’t being mean, he was worrying over you. So was I,” Joochan says. He puckers his lips expectantly, considering the conversation as good as done, and it makes Sungyoon chuckle. 

“You’ll catch my cold,” Sungyoon reminds him. 

“Idiots don’t get sick,” Jangjun mutters, though he looks half tempted to approach them and get his fill of kisses, too, “he’ll be fine.”

“You see?” Joochan whines, snuggling against Sungyoon, ears twitching even as they get smushed against Sungyoon’s cheek. “I’ve had to deal with this all day.” 

“Oh no,” Sungyoon says, unable to hide the fondness in his voice. He’d thought it would be easier to try and get better on his own, but he’s gotten so used to the noise it feels lacking when it’s quiet at home, and letting himself be spoiled is beginning to sound more and more appealing. “Seems like you had no fun at all together.” 

“It wasn’t all bad,” Jangjun says. “Joochan is just unbearable when he’s too happy—”

“Jangjun took me to go see the pretty holiday lights they were putting up in the mall,” Joochan says. “He let me take pictures of us. Lots. He’s smiling in almost all of them.” 

Now Jangjun is the one to flush a dull red, embarrassed at Joochan revealing he hadn’t just been a menace, but _nice_ , too. “We should let Sungyoon hyung rest a bit more and cook something for him,” he says briskly. Then he spins on his heel and walks out of the room with purpose. 

Joochan trails after him dutifully, but not before patting Sungyoon’s face in place of enthusiastic kisses and promising to be back _soon._ Sungyoon isn’t concerned; Joochan’s ears perk up with something curious, something excited as he goes, and it’s clear that he’s going to have as much fun in the kitchen with an overbearing Jangjun as he does pawing exaggeratedly at Sungyoon for attention. 

Less than five minutes have passed when Sungyoon hears Joochan yelp as he knocks something over, and then Jangjun nagging at him for being equal parts assisting and detrimental to their progress. _Do you want to end up eating scraps and watery ice cream in the corner,_ he threatens, which has Joochan wailing apologetically for mercy.

The two of them barely notice when Sungyoon makes his way into the kitchen half an hour later. He’d briefly fallen asleep to the sound of Joochan’s quiet singing and steady hum of the stove range hood, and woken up to the smell of porridge, a light savory scent in the air. 

“Sungyoon hyung isn’t going to want to eat all those vegetables,” Joochan’s in the middle of complaining, and Jangjun makes a miffed noise in response, no words needed to convey how much he begs to differ. “He’s a wolf. You should give him more fish cake. More chicken.” 

“When you’re sick you should be eating lighter meals,” Jangjun counters. “There’s already chicken stock so it’s nutritious enough—” 

“Oh, so you know all about _nutrition,_ gym kitty, when you only ingest fake, powdery protein shakes—”

What makes the heated exchange so much _cuter_ is the fact that Joochan has his chin hooked over Jangjun’s shoulder, and his arms wrapped securely around Jangjun’s waist as Jangjun tends to the stove. 

“Do you two ever get tired of acting like you don’t get along?” Sungyoon asks, startling both of them with his arrival.

“You didn’t want to eat in bed?” Joochan asks. He doesn’t remove himself from Jangjun’s back, continuing to cling as he blinks in concern at Sungyoon. “We would have brought it to you.” 

“It’s livelier out here,” Sungyoon answers, smiling. Also more practical, seeing as he’s the type who wouldn’t be able to relax knowing he might spill food onto his bedsheets and make more work for himself (or Jangjun). 

“That’s hyung’s way of saying your singing sounds like a circus,” Jangjun says over his shoulder, which only provokes Joochan into another round of bickering with him. 

“Your throat is hurting, right?” Jangjun asks after Joochan goes to set the table, leaving Sungyoon free to hover even if he keeps a distance. 

Sungyoon is about to answer, but he’s distracted by Jangjun’s tail carefully curling around his wrist, its owner spatially aware of their close proximity despite never turning his head and choosing to hold Sungyoon’s hand with a makeshift method since his hands are occupied.

“Yeah,” Sungyoon says, and it’s probably dust in his eyes that’s making them water, and definitely not the way Jangjun keeps stirring at the porridge as his soft, black tail wraps tighter around Sungyoon’s hand. 

“I made sure to season the porridge lightly so it wouldn’t aggravate any throat symptoms,” Jangjun explains, in the rambly voice he uses whenever he’s looking for ways to deflect. He can probably tell what Sungyoon’s thinking about, so he’s trying to escape before the mushy emotions spill out of Sungyoon and infect him too. 

“Thank you,” Sungyoon says, as sweetly as his voice will allow him. “You and Joochan are both so considerate for dropping everything and coming over to care for me.” 

“It’s nothing in comparison to what you’ve given me, us,” Jangjun says. “Plus, all we did was disturb you from what would have been a peaceful nap. Joochan is doing his best to not be so noisy, but...” he laughs, high pitched and slightly mean as he turns the stove off and reaches for the kitchen mitts. “Foxes are known for their screaming, after all.”

“I’ve grown to like the noise,” Sungyoon says, genuinely. He listens to pop music, now, and knows the lyrics, and treasures the soft hiccups Joochan makes in his sleep and the confused murmurs over formulas and concepts from a sleep talking Jangjun. There’s a lot more color where there used to be just gray aimlessness, small precious moments of free days where all three of them are present dotting Sungyoon’s mind like a path of gemstones on the beach. 

“Really?” Joochan asks, chopsticks and spoons in hand as he comes closer and leans into Sungyoon. 

“Yes,” Sungyoon says. “Everything is so much warmer, that way.” 

Jangjun keeps his tail curled around Sungyoon’s calf all throughout dinner (Sungyoon’s first, their second: Joochan snacks on seaweed while Jangjun fishes for bits of _pidan,_ or century egg from the pot of porridge). It makes Sungyoon’s heart skip a beat even as Jangjun pokes fun at Joochan for being a messy eater, but maybe that’s just another symptom of Sungyoon’s cold and not all consuming adoration threatening to melt him from the inside out. 

The porridge is delicious. Fulfilling in both taste and intent, Sungyoon wouldn’t expect any less from Jangjun (and Joochan, who must have pitched in here and there). Jangjun keeps such a watchful eye on Sungyoon cooking that he’s sure to have picked up a few things, despite the disinterest he feigns in taking care of other people. 

Joochan ends up pulling out a list of common main courses in French restaurant menus, attempting to pronounce all of them with complete seriousness, and only three dishes in, even Sungyoon has to hold back his amusement for fear of discouraging Joochan from his polyglot dreams. 

“You’re going to give Sungyoon hyung indigestion,” Jangjun says. “He’s going to take longer to recover since you’re being such a nuisance.” 

“No, _you’re_ giving him indigestion,” Joochan replies, which makes Jangjun sputter indignantly, and Sungyoon can only chuckle at what was really a too short period of non-bickering, “because all you’re doing is watching him like a hawk while he eats and using your tail to hold onto him because you think he’s going to break. At least I’m lightening up the atmosphere.” 

Jangjun’s tail unwraps from Sungyoon’s leg, fluttering in distress that quickly turns into something threatening as it mimics a choking motion near Joochan’s neck. “I can also use my tail to shut you up,” Jangjun says. 

“Boys,” Sungyoon says, mildly. 

Four ears immediately flatten, and Sungyoon smiles down at the remainder of the chicken broth in his bowl, considering whether he should ruffle their hair. He fusses with his necklace instead because the pendants got pulled to the back of his shirt while he was lying down and he’s only now remembering to fix them, centering the fox and cat pendant so that they’re front facing. 

“Sorry, sorry, we’ll behave,” Joochan says, before audibly kicking or nudging Jangjun’s foot from under the table so that Jangjun follows his example. 

“Sorry.” Jangjun wrinkles his nose, then adds, “Hyung.” 

“I’ll take both of you on a date as soon as I’m feeling better, okay?” Sungyoon says. In alarming synchronization, both fox and kitten straighten up at the promise, like they weren’t sure if Sungyoon would be able to offer it at all. “Did you think I wouldn’t make it up to you?” 

“You’re always busy,” Joochan says. “We were looking forward to spending time with you. When we found out you were sick and didn’t want to bother us...” 

“It doesn’t really matter as long as we get to see you, so it’s fine,” Jangjun says, and Joochan nods furiously in agreement. “Focus on recovering first.” 

“We’ll take care of you,” Joochan chirps.

His expression shutters comically when Sungyoon’s small, genuine smile turns into a wider, brighter one that shows teeth, along with a hint of mischief Joochan will pick up on but not understand entirely. Sungyoon rests his chin in the palm of his hand as he asks, “Is that what we’re calling caretaking now, Joochan? You’ve only demanded hugs and kisses, and spilled cracker crumbs all over the dining table.” 

At Sungyoon’s deadpan remark, Jangjun descends into a fit of smug laughter as Joochan’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open, lips wobbling in bewilderment. “W-what—”

“Don’t look at me like that,” Sungyoon says, finally letting the laugh at the back of his throat escape. Joochan still looks half in disbelief that he’s been ganged up on by both of his boyfriends. “I’m just teasing.” 

“You’re _mean_ ,” Joochan says. “Just as mean as Jangjun. I helped with the porridge even if I spilled some of the vegetables while trying to put them in, and—” he narrows his eyes, picking up on the way Sungyoon is trying not to laugh harder, “I also asked Jangjun to buy you your favorite snacks.” 

“Thank you,” Sungyoon says. “What would I do without my favorite, most handsome little fox and kitty?” 

Joochan pouts. “You’re giving me emotional whiplash.” 

“And yet, you’ll stay here to make sure I get better, right?” Sungyoon asks, putting down his spoon, bowl now empty. “Both of you?” 

“We’ll stay forever, hyung, if you want us to,” Jangjun replies, sliver of vulnerability slipping through his usual self assured smirk, eyes solemn and steady on Sungyoon. 

Things aren’t perfect. Sungyoon’s going to inevitably fall behind on work, and his throat is hurting, and tomorrow he’ll probably wake up with a worse headache and an even stuffier nose.

But right now everything feels like it’s going to be okay, maybe even more, with Jangjun and Joochan here to keep him company. 

Sungyoon falls asleep to fingers combing out the fur of his tail and different hands wrapping around his waist and settling into the soft material of his sweater, rumbly engine purrs seeping through where Jangjun’s face is pressed up against the center of Sungyoon’s back. Joochan is singing, humming, switching between lyrics and pure melodies, which helps Sungyoon forget to worry, makes it easier to leave his responsibilities for later. 

His head is feeling light, heart even lighter, and sandwiched between his two favorite people in the world, Sungyoon thinks he’ll get better in no time at all. 

☆☆☆

**Author's Note:**

> **☆☆☆ thank you so much for reading! pls consider leaving a comment if u enjoyed :p tell me your favorite line? ☆☆☆**
> 
> title is taken from dua lipa and angèle's "fever" and translates to feverish love WINK WINK (nudges u until u laugh at my clever title choice


End file.
